Smoking Blacktop
by WritingStar
Summary: There's a new mysterious racer in town, but he's not what everyone expects. When he gets in a tight spot, will the team be able to help? even if they dont know if they want to? Suck at summeries, better than it sounds ! promise !


Disclaimer: don't own nothing !

Engines rumbling, exhaust polluting the air, the crowd roaring. If there was a Heaven, this was it - for this driver, anyways.

The driver of the light blue Audi R8 Le Mans could feel the vibrations from all the noise around him; the crowd, the pumping music, and all the cars.

Ah, the cars.

In his opinion, the word 'car' is unfitting for the beautiful pieces of machinery. Every one is different, handcrafted to perfection until there is nothing more that can be done to make it better, faster, more amazing.

The Honda next to the driver revved his engine. He turned to the driver of the Audi, grinning. The Honda was trying to intimidate the driver of the Audi, showing off. It wasn't going to work; he couldn't see the driver through the Audi's tinted windows anyway. Besides, the Audi was going to blow the pathetic Honda away.

The driver rested his head against the headrest, closing his eyes and listening. He grew up around cars; fast ones and slow ones. He knew any engine inside and out, backwards and forwards better than any mechanic ever could. He knew what every littlest part was for, how and why it didn't work, how and why it did, and how to make it work better. It was his livelihood. He had tweaked the Audi every way imaginable, until the engine was almost unrecognizable, but definitely unbeatable. Well, the 'unbeatable' part was only half the engine, the other half was the drivers own un-rivaled skills.

As the Honda next to the Audi continuously tried to coerce the driver into being afraid, he wasn't aware that he was giving the driver more ammunition to beat the Honda; not that he couldn't anyway.

The sound of the Honda's engine was mesmerizing. The diver of the Audi could hear every small detail of the black Honda SI's engine. The driver knew exactly what the car could do. He grinned, showing all his teeth.

He also knew his Audi would leave the Honda in the dirt.

The driver opened his eyes just in time to see a guy with an Afro step out into the middle of the stretch of straight road in front of the two cars. The driver turned the key in the ignition, and felt his Audi's R8 mid-engine come to life beneath him. It was fabulous.  
The Afro Guy held up his hands. He pointed at the Honda, and for the millionth time the driver heard the Honda's engine rev. The Afro Guy pointed at the Audi. The driver checked to make sure it was in neutral, and then gently pressed down on the gas. The resounding roar that responded made the crowd cheer even louder, but more importantly, it shut up the Honda. The driver's grin turned into a smirk.

And so it begins.

Afro Guy held up his hands again, and after a brief pause, let them drop.

The Audi was off the line like a shot; the Honda didn't stand a chance in Hades. The stretch of road wasn't very long, but the driver already knew that his Audi was going to win, it was just common sense - might as well have a little fun with it.

Just around the first bend, the driver let off on the gas slightly, just enough for the Honda to notice and make his move. The Audi went slightly to the left, allowing the Honda to think that he was sneaking in on the inside. When both cars were neck and neck the Audi leveled out with the Honda until the next turn. The Audi pulled a Scandinavian flick around the turn, and came out lengths in front of the Honda. Once again, the driver of the Audi let off the gas.

Again, the Honda came up behind the Audi, and the driver let the Honda in to the wall. He was a little wary of the driver this time, but still over confident and over eager to get in front, he didn't recognize what the driver was doing.

The driver smirked again, this was even better than he thought.

Lesson one: always be aware to some extent what the competition is doing.

This time when the Audi picked up speed to level out with him, the Honda panicked, and hit his NOS.

The Honda shot out in front of the Audi like a bat outta hell.

"Too early there, bud" The driver said to himself, laughing and shaking his head. He had NOS as well, but he wasn't using it yet. He didn't even know if he'd use it this race, thinking logically now that the Honda used his when he did, the driver probably wouldn't need his own.

The driver watched the Honda and waited for it to ride out its NOS, and chuckled to himself when it noticeably started to loose speed. The driver picked up the pace and easily caught up with it. Once again, the driver leveled out with the Honda, and did a Scandinavian flick around the turn.

_You'd think he'd learn…_

The last turn was coming up in front of them, and this time when the driver let the Honda catch up, he had a different plan in mind for the home stretch.

When both cars came up on the final turn, the driver of the Audi was beyond ready, he was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse. The Honda made the turn as short as he could, like any smart driver would do. Make the turn as short as possible as to take up less time. The driver of the Audi thought about this, and discarded the idea. The people here to watch the race deserved something better.

The driver of the Audi waited for just the right moment, grinning in anticipation, and then pulled up his handbrake. He turned the wheels sharply to the right, swinging the back of the Audi to the left, coming out of the turn at a ninety degree angle, and perfectly lined up for the home stretch.

The driver of the Audi didn't blast past the Honda, however. Just like on the other turns, he slowed and waited for the Honda to catch up. This last stretch was only half as long as the others, so the driver had to act fast. His heart was pounding, adrenaline in full swing; this was by far the best part of the night.

As soon as the Honda was directly beside the Audi, the driver slammed the accelerator to the floor, shooting forwards, tires screeching. With a hard quick turn to the right and pulling up the handbrake once again, the driver spun the Audi completely around, released the handbrake, and went into reverse, executing the practiced maneuver perfectly. He crossed the finish line backwards, but still in front of the Honda.

The crowd was screaming in delight.

The driver of the Honda was screaming in anger.

The driver of the Audi turned the car around again to face forwards, and finally slowed to a stop. He didn't get out of the Audi, he locked the doors instead. He was keeping a close eye on the Honda driver all throughout the race, and had figured out what type of driver he was; a sore loser. That didn't really affect him too much, he'd dealt with many a sore looser before, but he didn't want a fight tonight, he just wanted the satisfaction of kicking some guy's ass in a race. (Mission accomplished.)

As predicted, the driver of the Honda turned out to be a guy with a buzz cut, more muscles than anyone should hope to have and anger issues to match. The driver of the Audi knew he could definitely take him in a fight, if not for size (certainly not for size), but for skill. He still felt bad for anyone who had to deal with calming this guy down, though the thought was fleeting. The guy should know how to lose by now.

The organizer of the races (Afro Guy) was walking over towards the Audi, frowning. The driver mused that he was probably wondering why he hadn't yet gotten out of the Audi to accept his winnings; although, one look at the driver of the Honda, and the frown was replaced by a look of understanding. Afro Guy thought the driver couldn't take the driver of the Honda in a fight; oh well, if that's what they wanted to think, it didn't make any difference to the driver of the Audi.

Afro Guy came up and tapped on the driver's side window. The driver put down the window about five inches. He always loved the illusion of mystery.

"Nice moves, man! Haven't seen anything like that in a long time! You're an awesome driver." Afro Guy stated the obvious as he handed over the winnings. About 12 grand in to total. "You gonna be in the next race too?"

The driver heard the hope in Afro Guy's voice, and seriously considered staying to beat the next guy who thought he was the most amazing driver in the world. It was tempting, but common sense was louder than the want to show off his car. Besides, he had to get back to the garage and finish up the Audi's paint job. At the moment it kind of looked like a deranged zebra.

"Nah man, I'm going to head out." The driver was keeping his eye on the driver of the Honda, who was looking seriously pissed off and was yelling at all the other members of his crew while gesturing wildly at the Audi. _Jeeze__, two words: Anger Management._

The driver of the Audi didn't miss the disappointment in Afro Guy's voice though, and smirked a bit in response. It wasn't like he was boasting _directly_ (this time); Afro Guy couldn't see him through the window anyway.

Before anything else could be said, however, the driver of the Audi watched the guy in the Honda jump back into his car, and slam the door shut. The driver knew what was coming; the guy in the Honda had a really bad temper.

Without saying another word, the driver put up his window. He flicked the key, and felt the reassuring roar of the engine come to life. The driver thought that Afro Guy would figure out what was going on at one point or another without him having to stop and explain it.

The driver slammed the Audi into gear, the put the pedal to the floor. Tires screeching, the rear tires spun around, lining the car up with the street he had just exited whilst beating the Honda. By the time the car had turned around, the Honda was already screaming directly towards him. The driver of the Audi noticed with relief that Afro Guy had already jumped out of the way to safety.

_So you like to play this game, do you? Too bad for you I'm the king at it._

The driver gunned the engine, and started straight for the Honda. They weren't that far apart to begin with, so in one of them had to give. Of course, it was the Honda. The driver of the Audi had seen the shock on the driver of the Honda's face when he had passed him. It was priceless.

The driver watched in his rearview mirror as the Honda spun around in a very sloppy attempt at a 180 drift, and narrowly missed clipping a building. The driver made a face; if you didn't know how to drive then get off the road; if you didn't know how to turn then get out of the car. Reckless drivers that had no idea what they were doing just made him angry, there's no need for putting others in danger that didn't want to be there.

As the driver saw it, there was only one thing he could do – lead the Honda away from the bystanders, then loose the SOB.

Getting comfortable in his seat, the driver turned up his stereo. He was all about making the Audi faster, lighter, and more agile – but the one thing he refused to get rid of, and consequently kept upgrading, was his sound system. Take away his keys, he'll hotwire the car. Take away his music, prepare for battle.

Keeping an eye on his mirrors to make sure the Honda was keeping up, the driver of the Audi navigated the streets with ease. There were no worries about meeting an unsuspecting cab or random car; the roads were still blocked off for the races. Not that the driver minded darting through traffic, he had what many people would call 'cat like' reflexes (he always rathered 'ninja' reflexes, but it never seemed to catch on), but being in the open just made keeping an eye on the Honda that much easier.

Down to business.

The driver followed their previous path for two turns, and then turned off into a cleared side alley. Coming out of the alley, he took a right turn and blended seamlessly into the ongoing traffic. He turned up the music a bit louder and grinned for the millionth time, basking in the pulsing beat vibrating through himself and the car. He checked his mirror (slightly pulsating with the music) to see if the Honda had made it out of the alley yet. It had been a bit of a tight squeeze, and one had to have enough skills not to scrape the sides of the car on the sides of the alley. Needless to say, it was a breeze for the driver of the Audi.

He checked just in time to see the Honda come roaring out of the alley, sparks flying from where the side of the car scraped the alley wall, leaving ugly ferocious scratches all down the side of the car. Obviously the driver of the Honda didn't care too much for his car, which just made the driver of the Audi like him even less. If you don't respect your car, then you shouldn't have one. The driver was a firm believer in that theory.

Once on the main road and surrounded by other vehicles, it was much easier to lose the Honda. The driver could make the sleek Audi R8 Le Mans disappear in the mass of automobiles in a heartbeat – but he wasn't about to let the Honda off that easy. The driver of the Honda should learn a lesson for trying to beat the driver of the Audi like this.

Still making sure that the Honda thought he was keeping up, the Audi started planning. He knew what he was going to do, and he knew it was probably not the best idea – no, it was _definitely_ not the best idea for someone in his position, which was probably why he wanted to do it so badly.

Checking on the Honda once more, he put his plan in motion.

**AN so, here the prologue, hope it interests you :P this is my first fanfiction and I'm still trying to figure out how the site works, so please be patient and ignore any mistakes you might see :P **

**Alright, so I got a completely new idea to where to take this story, I know it took me a million years to do ANYTHING with it and for that I apologize. I have a much better idea for the plot and I know where to take it, so hopefully it'll stop fighting me when I try to write it :P**

**Please R&R ! **

**WritingStar***


End file.
